


The Nick of Time

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crowning Moment of Badass, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here Miles comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nick of Time

"You'll never get away with this," Phoenix said. It sounded completely stupid even to his own ears, but he couldn't think of anything better to say.

The masked man laughed, and the sound sent a chill up Phoenix's spine. He struggled against his bonds, but the ropes only seemed to get tighter. His captor traced a long hunting knife down the front of Phoenix's shirt, popping the buttons off one after the other with obvious glee. When he had finished, he slashed open the undershirt with one swift movement.

He pressed the very tip of the knife into Phoenix's stomach. "Say goodnight, Gracie," he chuckled.

"Drop the weapon!" a familiar voice shouted from behind him. Phoenix's attacker spun around, brandishing the knife. Phoenix had to crane his neck to see over his shoulder. He blinked, trying to convince himself what he was seeing was actually happening.

"Drop the weapon," Edgeworth repeated, stepping closer. "The building is surrounded. Your only choice is to surrender now."

"Always when I get to the good part," the man muttered. Very calmly, he drew a gun from his pocket and shot Edgeworth in the chest. He turned back to Phoenix, blocking his view of the room. "Now, where were we?"

"Miles!" Phoenix screamed, trying desperately to get himself free.

"I warned you," Edgeworth said firmly. "Drop the weapons and surrender."

"Now, you're pissing me off," the killer told him, firing another round at Edgeworth. It seemed to have no effect on Edgeworth, who continued to walk calmly towards him. Panicking, he emptied the clip, shooting wildly, but the other man seemed to shrug it off with only the slightest pause.

Furious, he tossed the gun away, holding his knife over his head as if to strike; but before he could make for Edgeworth, the door burst open, and he was tackled by a pair of very large policemen.

"Damn," Edgeworth said mildly, shrugging off his coat. It was at that moment that Phoenix realized that his usual black vest had been replaced with a black flak jacket. Edgeworth put his finger through a hole in his cravat, making a noise of displeasure.

"You okay, pal?" Detective Gumshoe asked Phoenix, cutting him free. "I didn't know if we were going to make it in time."

"We would have been on time, Detective, if you hadn't insisted on driving," Edgeworth chastised, walking over to join them. "The repairs to the squad car are coming out of your pay check." He looked Phoenix over. "Are you alright?"

Phoenix raised a finger. "Wrunfmp," he replied, before collapsing into Edgeworth's arms.

\--

"You're an idiot," Phoenix told him, wringing out the cloth.

"It was the only-" Edgeworth broke off, hissing as Phoenix pressed the cloth to his chest- "logical course of action."

Phoenix snorted. "You were surrounded by cops. They're paid to do stupid stuff like that."

Edgeworth shook his head. "If he'd seen a cop, he would have just gone for you. I had to catch him off guard."

"He could have realized that you were wearing a vest," Phoenix said, taping a gauze pad into place with perhaps a little less gentleness than the situation called for. "He should have shot you in the head."

Edgeworth caught Phoenix's wrists. "I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. You can stop worrying now." He released him. "Of course, I'd be finer if-"

"Oh, don't try that again."

"What? I wasn't going to say-"

Phoenix got up, picking up his basin and returning with it to the bathroom. "Yes, you were, and I told you I'm not going to do it. I don't have the costume, and besides, I look horrible in white."

"You could always wear nothing," Edgeworth called after him. "Nurses have been known to wear that too, you know."

"Shut up and heal," Phoenix said, returning and dropping a kiss on Edgeworth's head.


End file.
